Complicated
by Stormywinterdays
Summary: All Kesara wants is to be a normal, human girl but she is not a normal girl. She befriends Angela Webber that makes her feel normal but soon her abnormality has everything complicated. Will Angela accept her? Will Angela get her happy ending? Bella will be OOC & other characters may be too. Pairings: Bella/Jacob, Angela/Embry, OC/no one, Edward/ ? and more pairings which are canon.
1. Returning to Forks

**Hi, I haven't posted a story in years but I fell in love with the character Angela from Twilight and decided to write a story around her. Soon instead of telling her story in a god-like overview I decided to tell it through a friend. But Bella is too Bella, Jessica... well enough said. So I inserted a OC and fell in love with the OC.**

**I do not own Twilight or it's characters in anyway. Twilight was created by Stephanie Meyer not me.**

* * *

Forks…

It has been weeks but finally she could return to her best friend and her friends.

Angela she has missed most of all. She is her best friend, her first, proper human friend.

If only the complications hadn't torn her away from Forks, would her bespectacled friend forgive her?

Or was she distracted these many weeks by a certain someone.

Bella, is she really…gone?

The vision her mom had…

Was it true?

She came back to find out… before _he_ did.

It could kill him if it's true…

So that's what brings her to the Swan household, hesitantly knocking on her door.

"Bella, its Kesara… Kesara Hale, I wanted to know…if you are here…"

She can't smell Bella's blood.

Maybe it is true after all.

Her heart clenches in pain and she can't help but think, "She is dead, Bella… she is gone… Mom is right."

Tears form in her eyes; they overflow and stream down her face.

She feels so hurt, for her uncle.

_Why are things so complicated?_

* * *

Angela warily looks over to Ben Cheney before her dark brown eyes flicker back to the face of her friend. Kesara knows that look.

"Are you sure" Angela whispers shyly, she feels suddenly self-conscious when her best friend's sea-green eyes study her face.

Kesara watches her nervously push her glasses up the bridge of her nose and brush her fringe away from her eyes.

She is feeling self-conscious.

She wants reassurance.

"I am positively sure" the young girl replies warmly, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder before nudging her softly. Angela quickly looks over her shoulder to see Ben gazing at her, his head bows in embarrassment when she captures his stare and a blush forms on her cheeks.

"So cute," Kesara feels the elation in her heart for her friend and she tilts her head to smile gratefully at Edward.

Angela quickly turns back to her friend and smiles softly.

Feeling Angela's gaze, Kesara turns to face her.

"Go on Angie" she urges her.

Angela nods with newly found determination in her eyes; she shakily stands and turns to face Ben across the cafeteria.

"I can do this" Angela begins to chant softly.

Sea-green eyes watch with amusement as her mousy, shy friend strolls towards Ben.

She all but skips towards a familiar table and places herself on the edge of the seat. Her sea-green eyes overflowing with happiness as she watches Ben and Angela embrace.

Angela deserves to be finally acknowledged by Ben.

The two are good together. Ben is loud, vibrant, and funny and he has care-free personality that will hopefully draw Angela out of her shell.

"You did good scamp," the praise brings her out of reverie.

The ruffling of her golden brown waves makes her scowl angrily, "Please don't."

The chuckle in response causes her to frown, why must he always tease her?

She playfully swipes away the individual's hands and pouts when she feels the messy nest her hair has become.

She glares at the honey blonde haired man.

But she couldn't feel angry at him; his emotion manipulation gift allows him that.

However she does know how to put him on edge.

"Maybe I need to find me a Mr Right" Kesara whispers teasingly earning a stern glare from nearly every person at the table.

She rolls her sea-green eyes at their over-protective expressions and responds humorously, "No boyfriends until I am at least 120 years old and no soul-mate until I am at least two centuries old."

This seems to remove the stiffness from their composure. Can't they understand she has to grow up sooner rather later? She wants a Ben.

Her sea-green eyes cast a look over at the scrawny boy.

Well… maybe someone that isn't Ben exactly but her own Ben.

Her own unconventional prince, her own clown jester squashed together with a prince.

Except a lot more outdoorsy, manlier, less scrawny, and taller and a lot more mature than Ben Cheney, Ben.

A burly man leans over to ruffle her golden brown waves and playfully adds with a wink, "No girlfriends as well."

A blush forms on her cheeks at the mention of girls and her.

She supports gay rights but she personally feels uncomfortable about thinking about being with another girl.

She has never felt attracted to a girl but she did have an uncomfortable situation when a close-acquaintance of hers, which happened to be a girl, became attracted to her.

She couldn't face her after the confession and was ecstatic when the girl entered a relationship with someone else.

But that story isn't really important.

She once shared this with her family.

Emmett will _never_ let her live it down.

A beautiful blonde woman smacks his head instantly and the burly man immediately recoils sulkily.

"Emmett, quit being immature. You cannot date humans, it is against the rules and we don't need the additional problems of that" Rosalie comments sternly, her golden eyes soften as she sees Kesara's shoulders drop.

With a motherly smile she fondly replies, "Though there is a great reward with the risk."

Kesara's sea-green eyes flicker towards the grey clouds outside, they are always present here and are always huddled together. They are tight-knit like the Cullen family.

The murky sky has rare peeks of azure and sunny rays.

That is usually when they go 'hiking.'

She wishes she could dance in the sunshine, she wishes she could feel the sun's golden glow trailing up her arms and leaving a trail of shimmery glitter behind.

If only it didn't rouse suspicion. A small town does enjoy gossip.

Her sea-green eyes reel in the longing when she notices golden eyes peering intently at her.

Her sea-green eyes flicker towards chocolate brown eyes, also watching her and her table intently.

She sighs softly, _why did things have to be so complicated?_

"Bella has been asking about you… She won't let the subject drop" Kesara thinks, looking into the golden eyes of Edward Cullen. His gaze with her falters and his eyes study the table top too religiously.

"Right, I'm going to go and talk to her" Kesara announces boldly, moving to stand only to have a hand catch her wrist.

"It's none of your business, scamp. Let your uncle sort it out himself. It's about time he did" Jasper's stern gold eyes snuff out the flames in her sea-green eyes and she flops against him in defeat.

Kesara understands Jasper's tone, the concealed yet obvious message and looks at Edward.

He looks so lost, caught between his conflicting choices and his morals.

Her sea-green eyes find chocolate eyes peering with desperation at her, trying to draw the tide towards however not a single wave reaches the shore.

Kesara looks pointedly at the sky, the murky sky, muddled in grey. It reminds her of Edward's behaviour of late.

She will let him do what he has to do.

Why did that James guy have to come?

Even her mom acts strangely since the James incident.

Angela quickly walks towards her best friend, her brisk pace faltering when she notices the students at the table but resuming when she spies her.

The giddy feeling in her chest creates a shine in her kind, dark brown eyes.

Her happiness lightens up Kesara's mood.

Her shyness cripples her immediately when she reaches her destination but Kesara's flies from her position to her feet and grasps her best friend's hands.

"Well" Kesara whispers softly, waves of happiness and hope glimmer in her sea-green eyes and a soft squeal escapes her lips when Angela finishes whispering to her.

"He asked me out before I could ask. We have a date tomorrow night" the whisper has Angela gasping for air in her best friend's tight embrace. Kesara's releases her instantly and apologetically smiles at her, "Sorry I got a bit carried away."

The sheepish smile and the darker than normal flush on her best friend's cheeks make Angela smile.

However Edward looks painfully uncomfortable.

_She should have noticed that day…_

Kesara sighs happily; Ben and Angela are as cute as buttons. Angela is softly giggling watching Ben throws his arms around like a madman, obviously telling a joke.

The way Ben throws his arm enthusiastically around Angela's shoulder and the subtle way Angela leans into him makes Kesara feel all giddy inside.

"Cuties, Angie finally has her crush" cheers Kesara in her head, she feels deserves international recognition for her handiwork. The boy was a stubborn one, Angela was a shy one but with a little help from her uncle Edward they had managed to get the two together.

Height is no obstacle for love.

Slam! The sudden closing of her locker snaps her out of reverie and her surprised expression turns to guilt when she sees Bella Swan standing in front of her.

The girl seemed so bland when Kesara first met her, empty of individuality. Belle was a dish that desperately needed flavouring in Kesara's opinion.

That had received a not impressed shake of the head from her Uncle Edward when she first thought this but the girl was void of anything.

She felt sorry for the girl, she seemed so empty.

That is until she met Edward.

Soon sparks of life ignited in her chocolate orbs and she used more than one tone in her voice.

The blank drawing became full of colours and the dish was finally properly flavoured.

She couldn't believe the 180 spin Bella's personality, or lack of to finally having a personality, did. It was surprising.

The girl wore earthy colours in her wardrobe instead of fading greys, blacks and sometimes the rare hint of red. She found colours because her uncle introduced to colours. Thank goodness for that.

Then her uncle did a 180 because of the _James_ incident and began to ignore Bella.

Now the girl _looks like a crack addict_.

Bloodshot eyes, extremely pale skin revealing blue veins, lifeless hair clings to her head with what looks like grease, a large amount of rings under her eyes and a scary look of desperation in her chocolate brown eyes.

"_He_ won't talk to me, _he_ is ignoring me" her voice shakes, her voice cracks and she searches desperately amongst the students for her, in Kesara's eyes, drug. "_Where is he_?"

She sounds so lost.

Kesara smiles warily at Bella and her heart suffers a tang of pain for the girl.

"Outside by his car," a hint of hope appears in Bella's expression, that is all she whispers to Bella.

Bella smiles gratefully at Kesara.

"Thank you."

Kesara could only hope she has done the right thing.

Rosalie, who had been protectively watching over Kesara, makes her way towards her.

"I don't see what he sees in that girl, she's a walking zombie, alive but dead at the same time" Rosalie scathingly remarks, her distaste for Bella is well acknowledged by everyone in the Cullen family. The blonde observes her niece for any piece of hair out of place because of the girl.

Kesara's eyes sparkle mischievously and lips tug into a small smile, "You mean kind of like a vampire, dead but somehow walking with living and seeming like you are alive." Her teasing earns a playful glare from her Aunt and she laughs happily at Rosalie's expense.

Rosalie smiles fondly, her niece's laugh always brings out her cute dimples.

One dimple on both of her cheeks, her laughter always draws them out.

When she was only a baby for a small amount of time Rosalie spent the time enjoying the harmonious sound of her laughter and fondly tracing the dimples that appeared.

"Come on, I will walk you to class" Rosalie replies in her motherly tone, placing her arm around Kesara's shoulder and bringing the girl closer to her.

She gives her a small embrace.

The students all gape at the show of affection by Rosalie.

Kesara smiles adoringly at her Aunt but her concern for Bella doesn't fade, "He won't hurt her, Rosie?"

Her aunt's fading smile turns in a grimace. "…It's Edward…"

Kesara's smile brightens, "Eddie wouldn't hurt her, your right."

The strange look in Rosalie's eyes rouses her curiosity. "…You are right, right?"

Her child-like, innocent, soft question seems to silence Rosalie.

They both don't notice Angela appearing beside them, that's rare.

"Ben is going to multimedia studies," Angela smiles shyly at Rosalie and her dark brown eyes question the look of concern in Kesara's eyes, "You okay, you seem worried."

"Right," Rosalie whispers faintly.

Kesara feels relief wash over her and she smiles brightly at Angela, who is completely oblivious to the exchange.

"I'm okay, I was just thinking about the chemistry test."

* * *

"Kesara… Kesara, is that really you?"

Whipping around she sees someone she has wanted to see for a long time.

"…Angela… I'm back…"

Brown eyes go wide, "your back."

"Bella, you're alive!"

She squeezes the life out of the girl but she can't stop herself.

She cries into the embrace.

"But she saw you die Bella, she saw you…"

Angela looks completely confused.

Especially when within a blur Alice appears beside her daughter.

"This is bad, this is really bad! He read your thoughts Kesara, he thinks she is dead… he is going to the Volturi to kill himself… This is really bad, if they find out about Kesara" Alice voice breaks away.

"You disappear, Bella is supposedly dead, and you appear suddenly over here, someone is mind-reading… Vulture or Volturi… Is this a dream" Angela whispers.

Kesara releases Bella, her heart hurting more as she realizes her uncle is going to kill himself… All of this is her fault… Angela is being let into the secret… All because of her slip up… Bella, Edward, Angela could die… She could die if the Volturi finds out about her…

_Why are things so complicated?_

* * *

Jasper's point of view

"I can't let you go Edward" Jasper decrees in his mind, struggling to keep up with the emotionally distraught vampire. The dense Canadian woods almost conceals Edward's silhouette.

He is slipping away from him.

"Think Edward, think of how they will decipher that you let a human in on our secret" Jasper chastises Edward in his thoughts but at the speed Edward is running he will soon lose him.

He could barely seem the boy against the pine trees.

His golden eyes plunge into dark obsidian; the consequences of Edward's decision wake the monster lurking beneath his beautiful, marred skin.

Flashes of medium brown waves surrounding his baby-girl like a halo, of sea-green eyes overflowing with happiness, of her huge smile, of her pout, of her skipping towards with him with her out-stretched arms, of her life being removed by unforgiving red eyes.

It all becomes too much.

Jasper tries to run faster after Edward but soon the silhouette of Edward disappears from his exceptional sight. The snow and pine have beaten the southerner.

"He will read your mind Edward" Jasper whispers feeling broken.

His unmoving heart sinks in his chest and overwhelming disappointment in himself consumes his being.

He can't catch him.

He can't protect her.

"They will kill my baby-girl… please Edward… don't" Jasper kneels on the ground when he realises he can't see Edward. He couldn't see him at all.

He can't stop him at all.

He starts dry sobbing; the pain encases his heart by a ten-fold.

_"My southern gentleman, she's perfect… our southern baby-girl, our southern lady"_

His Alice, she won't survive Kesara's death. The thought of James discovering her had had her shell-shocked and trembling for days.

_"I saw the possible visions where he found her… He killed her and I couldn't… What if he found her? If he had…"_

The weeks away from Forks had served her well; she spent every second with their daughter. Cradling her, fussing over her, enjoying the warmth their daughter's human side gave her. Enjoying the life their daughter still retained.

He could never see her in the state she was after the James incident.

_"Daddy… **My** daddy was a sheriff… Were you the best sheriff? Did you catch all the bad guys? Did you save mommy?"_

_"Daddy was a sheriff but your mommy is the real hero. She saved me and then she blessed me with you."_

_"…So you weren't a good sheriff… Not if mommy had to save you!"_

He won't survive her death.

Alice is his light, guiding him from the dark and his Kesara is his anchor…She keeps him there along with her beautiful mother.

Her overwhelming innocence and kindness surprises him constantly, how could something so perfect come from a tainted demon like him?

How can such a beautiful being be his child?

He expected a blood thirsty monster within Alice's womb when they discovered her pregnancy.

Not a precious baby girl.

But he began to sense her love, her overwhelming love for Alice… for him.

Then after a frightening birth she was in his arms, cooing, giggling, and playing with a strand of honey blonde hair with her tiny fist.

His Alice survived thanks to his baby girl.

Activating her birth far too early, staying still within her womb instead of kicking and moving, trying to accept the human food her mother's body was trying to nourish her with.

Her love for her mother was overwhelming and he didn't realise it at first.

Her love for him was overwhelming in the womb despite his cruel rejection.

Her love saved Alice.

Her love, her existence saved them.

Their love was strong before but with her their love became invincible.

His beast would go rampaging if his anchor is removed from his life, his light would go out and she would break down into the shadows.

The beast is already fighting his resolve, trying desperately to claw its way out.

She can't die.

His baby girl can't die.

She can't…

"She won't," Jasper's obsidian eyes glance in surprise at Edward whose head is bowed in shame and soon gold consumes the black.

His bronze hair covers his eyes, the window to Edward's emotions, but Jasper could feel them rolling off Edward in waves.

Sadness

Grief

Despair

Anger

Disappointment

_And_

Shame

"I won't let her get hurt… I'm sorry… I was acting recklessly… I didn't mean to inflict such pain on you or Alice" Edward whispers.

"I didn't realise I would be sacrificing Kesara for my own selfish attempt at redemption."

* * *

Reliefs floods in Alice's expression and she ignores Bella's questions.

She pulls her daughter into her arms, dry sobbing into the embrace and whispering her love for her over and over. Her love for Jasper and Kesara overwhelms her.

"Is Edward okay" Bella demands.

"Yes, Jasper stopped him… He stopped him!" Alice cheers, peppering motherly kisses all over Kesara's face.

Angela's cheeks flush and she stutters out, "I d-don't u-under-s-stand."

Kesara's face goes red and she quickly explains, "She is my mom."

"How is that possible?"

Kesara doesn't know how to answer that question.

Somehow she has managed to make things more _complicated_.

* * *

**I don't care if I only get one review, just please somebody review. It could be critique, a rant or anything. Just tell me what you think.**


	2. More complications arise

The reason why I didn't start at the beginning is because I hate beginnings. But Star Wars sequels were way better than the prequels ;) and George Lucas himself hates beginnings but his tale still turned out great… I admit I may have to visit the beginning down the tracks.

I would like to thank cosmoGirl666 and garose35 for following my story; I hope that means it is okay. Thank you so much.

I would love to hug garose35 for making it a favourite. Honestly I nearly died when I saw you actually put it as a favourite. Thank you so much

I would like to thank Mysterious Anomaly for reviewing.

Of course my friend would review my story, thank you chika ;) But I feel sort of pathetic that you had to review it out of pity for your dear friend ;D

Thank you anyways,

**Please review and thank you for reading another 'chapter' of Complicated.**

* * *

"You knocked her out."

Bella's look of disbelief and the prevalent accusation in her eyes has Kesara sinking into Alice's embrace.

Perhaps burying herself into her mother's embrace could hide her from the consequences of her foolish action.

However Bella's glare doesn't budge.

"I didn't know what else to do" she confesses.

"So you knocked her out!"

Kesara has never seen such fire in Bella's eyes before.

She flinches when the angry is being aimed at her. The accusation and anger in her chocolate eyes fills Kesara with overpowering guilt.

She feels horrible for sinking that low but she just couldn't think of anything else.

She didn't know what to say to her best friend that she had returned to after abandoning her with no good bye or reason.

Thinking of that makes her feel even more horrible, she needs a book, 'How to be a good friend for ill-experienced vampire hybrids aka dummies.'

"I couldn't… I didn't know what to say… I…"

"It wasn't the best move Kesara could make but that leaves us time to figure out how to explain everything to Angela, please remain calm Bella" Alice says softly.

How could she stay so calm in this situation?

How could they explain?

"Hey Angela, sorry that I left for no reason at all but I'm kind of half vampire. I know it's hard for a daughter of a bloody _reverend_ to understand but vampires exist. Anyways long story short we had to go to prevent the risk of bad vampires from killing everyone here because of our presence" Kesara thinks sarcastically to herself.

Bella kneels beside the unconscious Angela and she glares up at Kesara.

When did she gain this… this backbone?

Now that Kesara studies the girl, she seems livelier.

Her dark, chestnut brown hair has been curled, the curls cascade delicately pass her shoulder blades. Her hair has specks of gold and auburn mixed with the dark chestnut colour. Her sea-green eyes could see the colours clearly; if the sunlight was present she knows Bella's hair would glow beautifully.

Her dark chocolate brown eyes are livelier, full and framed by her thick lashes.

Is that mascara? Bella's eyelashes are fuller than usual but they beautifully highlight her rich brown eyes.

Her usually pale skin has a healthy sun-kissed glow, before Kesara could have mistaken her for a vampire but now…

She has so much life in her.

Bella is even wearing a dress, a buttercup yellow dress that flows gracefully to her toes where Kesara sees black ballet flats.

When did this change transpire?

She looks beautiful in an awkward Bella way, the cherry gloss doesn't match and perhaps the mascara could be less thick but she looks like she really tried to look stunning.

Not that Bella was ugly, no the girl is beautiful in a quirky way.

But she has never tried to wow people.

"Let's take her inside and when she wakes we will explain everything to her."

"You stay mom… I will…"

Alice smiles warmly at her, brushing her golden brown hair behind her ears. The knowing smile on her mom's face is all she needs for reassurance. Her pixie mom understands.

"I hate it when you do that" Kesara whispers, half-joking.

Alice's eyes twinkle mischievously, she replies cheekily, "Must be hard having a psychic mother."

Kesara moves to leave, "It is okay for you to stay Missy."

She knows that tone of her mother's; it isn't a request or an option for her to take.

"You have to stay to explain" Bella demands, Kesara hides her anxiety by moving towards Bella's home, she replies nervously, "We better go inside then."

* * *

Edward goes flying into a pine tree, smacking through the trunk before skidding through the snow. The raging Rosalie stalks towards him, fists clenched and her entire body trembling with raw anger. Her blonde hair fans her anger filled face and she draws her fist back, the sound of the cracking trees fills the forest and the birds immediately flee.

Edward finds his way onto his feet after plummeting through more pines and he goes reeling back from another vicious blow from his foster sister.

"I deserved that" Edward whispers, he awkwardly stands and holds his hands up in surrender.

Carlisle catches Rosalie's fist before she could deal another blow, the mind reader kneels down in shame at the sight of the blonde haired vampire. However his piercing golden gaze regards his son kindly before they flicker to his angry daughter.

"That will do Rose besides we have packing to do and a certain hybrid to see" Carlisle softly says, trying to appease Rosalie with the mention of Kesara.

Rosalie chews her lips to prevent a sob from escaping her lips, "You will not risk her life again Edward!"

Her loud shriek is another blow to Edward, the vampire bows his head in shame but the next comment makes him cradle his face, dry sobbing. The shame could almost kill him, he just need sot hold his niece and apologizes numerously now.

"I won't let you risk her life" Rosalie's voice breaks, and she struggles to form anymore words. She turns to hurl herself at her husband, clutching his shirt tightly while dry sobbing into the nape of his neck.

Rosalie never breaks down.

Jasper extends his hand to Edward, Edward's eyes find Jasper's and gawks at him in surprise. However the humble thoughts of his brother give him the strength to grasp his hand and he allows Jasper to pull him to his feet.

Emmett holds Rosalie in his arms, his usual light demeanour is replaced by a more serious and stern demeanour.

"Esme is packing things away as we speak" Emmett comments.

Carlisle smiles warmly and he lovingly grasps Edward's shoulder, "Well let's not leave a woman waiting."

* * *

"I need the truth" Angela whispers, keeping close to Bella.

Kesara hides her hurt by turning away to straighten a photo frame. It's like Angela finds her only source of safety in the form of Bella Swan.

"I am prepared to tell you the truth," the sound of her mom's voice always gives her comfort, it could lull her like the sound of falling rain and the warm embraces of her family. Especially her dad, he could make her feel safer than anyone else could.

She knows her mom will do it for her, save her from dishing out the betrayal Angela will feel. She could leave right now, how tempting it is. Especially when she can see to her right the front door, the door knob beckoning her name even though she could tear the door from its hinges to escape.

Or to her left is a window, cracks running through the right corner like a small spider web. She could break out through it; it's inevitable that the window would break anyways. She would just be making it sooner rather than later.

"I want to hear it from Kesara" Angela's voice draws her attention from her escape routes back to her dark brown eyes.

Kesara moves to face her, flinching as she watches Angela grip Bella's hand. She could never hurt her. From the first time she met Angela she knew she would do anything to safeguard their friendship, it is precious to her. The kindness in Angela is genuine not like that Jessica or Lauren or even Bella who had her own agenda. Get closer to Edward is Bella's agenda; find out where Edward is. Bella only used her for Edward.

_"Hi, I'm Angela, Angela Webber."_

_"I'm Kesara, Kesara Hale but I bet you already knew that."_

Normally students stay away from her, afraid of her dad and her uncle Emmett. The way they fiercely glare at any boy who tries to approach her. The way they crack their knuckles and glare mercilessly when a boy simply ogles her.

They are afraid of her Aunt especially, no girls dare to gossip about her around Rosalie.

Jessica still hasn't recovered from Rosalie's threat.

The girl trembles now, all the time.

Angela however has never been afraid of her or them.

She freezes up a bit slightly but she still seeks Kesara out.

She is a true, brave Daniel-like person willing to stay in the lion's den.

Except she doesn't need god to defend her, they won't pounce because they know how much it would hurt her.

Kesara used to feel like she was fading in the background, felt like she was stuck in a loop and that the acquaintances she made in Canada were going to be her only human contact.

Canada was disastrous because not only did she break a girl's heart but she had one acquaintance crippled by her dad when he dared to try and touch her

Angela amazed her when she was afraid of her or her family.

But now Angela is afraid of her.

So what does she have to lose?

Suddenly she remembers the Volturi and their 'no human must know' rule and the fact that Angela's life would be put in danger if she knows.

Great, she has a lot to lose.

So she says the first thing that comes to her mind and like things you say when you don't think about what you're saying and the consequences of saying it, she regrets it.

"I thought you would understand our privacy but apparently not. I thought you would trust me like friends do and respect my silence. But I thought wrong, didn't I?"

Angela's hurt shines through her tears; it embeds in her dark brown orbs and stabs into Kesara's own heart. Kesara struggles to form any words, how could she hurt such a sweet soul.

How could she be so horrible?

"I didn't mean… What I… Damn it, I can't tell you… I… I'm a horrible friend… you… you can't trust me… I'm not what you… think I am… I… Don't cry… Please, don't… No!"

Kesara watches horrified as Angela's tears stop and disperse into nothing. Angela looks equally horrified as she searches her face for her tears. Now she looks foolish, like she is crying to cry because she is dry sobbing.

Her 'gift' activated itself.

"What is this?" Angela asks shakily, those three words destroy her and she stumbles back. It's because they are full of so much fear.

She isn't a monster.

She isn't a monster.

She isn't, right?

Because she didn't mean to use it on her, she believes in freewill.

She isn't a monster.

If she keeps chanting it, will she believe that soon?

No, she needs to run.

She needs to flee.

"I'm sorry… I will leave you alone, I promise" Kesara whispers, she turns to escape but is surprised when she hears the creaking of the couch.

A warm hand softly holds her wrist, as if she is delicate glass easily broken.

Sea-green eyes find dark brown eyes.

"It's all right Kesara. I know that what this thing may be… must be important for you not to tell me but… Why do you know, Bella?" Angela's voice rises at the last part and soon all the attention is on the fidgeting brunette on the couch.

"Never mind, I suppose I have that answer either" Angela whispers, Kesara embraces her mousy friend tightly and pulls away to smile gratefully at her.

This girl's kindness and trust is… too much.

Kesara's nose hairs begin to singe and her nose stops her ability to smell or inhale. Dog…

The putrid smell of dog has her mother's shoulders stiffen and has Kesara covering her nose in disgust. She could still smell the odour, why could she?

"Bella" a voice full of concern calls out desperately and the smell of dog strengthens its assault on Kesara's nose.

A muscular, russet coloured Quileute bursts into the house. He rushes into the living room looking frantic and worried. His dark caramel eyes search for Bella but narrow angrily when they spot her and her mom.

This must be a shifter.

"Jacob" the soft way Bella says his name captures her attention and her mom's. His caramel eyes go wide when they find Bella on the couch, his jaw slackens and he freezes.

It's as if he is seeing Bella for the first time, only seeing her.

He is tall, and his face is well-defined with a rugged edge to it.

He is no pretty boy; he could be described as a real man.

He is very muscular, very burly less than her uncle Emmett who could pass as a body builder but very muscular nonetheless.

His dark caramel eyes could easily smoulder anyone, they project so much emotion. You could sit and stare into them for days, observing the projection of his emotions.

The feeling he radiates is safety, love, care and kindness.

He isn't a candle drawing in moths, he doesn't feel remotely dangerous.

He isn't a flame, raw passion that could easily burn anybody.

More of a rugged teddy bear, something that will be there forever for you.

A teddy-bear that will release its inner knight just to protect you, other than that he seems more like a big softie. His stink may repel her but she already feels that if things were different she would like him.

He is a clone of Emmett, almost, in her eyes.

His American Indian heritage is very prevalent.

The obvious pronouncement of his high cheek bones, the slight fold of epicanthic skin that made his eyes look a bit narrow and the flatter bridge of his nose.

If only he didn't smell like wet dog.

"Jacob we…" a tall, muscular and handsome russet coloured boy enters the living.

This boy…

He is…

A very handsome boy, his black hair is styled to look effortlessly perfect… unless it is naturally tousled like that.

It even gives off a typical shine that American Indian hair seems to do.

He, too, has prominent high cheek bones but his eyes aren't narrow. They are more European which could be because of his European heritage, his eye colour isn't American Indian from her knowledge but she could be wrong.

His thick, long, dark lashes frame the most beautiful evergreen eyes Kesara has ever seen.

A deep evergreen that reminds her of the colour of pine trees but they are so much richer.

His nose is straighter; the bridge of his nose is still flat like Jacob's but not as dramatic. The bridge of his nose even has this little kink unlike the perfectly straight nose her uncle Edward has.

He is tall, truly above 6foot, a good head over her but possibly the same height as Angela.

They both radiate so much warmth.

She has never felt such warmth before, not like the warmth she is feeling even though she is a decent distance from these boys.

This Jacob could be described as stunning but this boy is ridiculously so.

She is surrounded by beautiful men in her house but he is… something else. The Quileute tribe may be their enemies of sorts but their people have such… imperfect but perfect beauty.

They may not be as angular as her uncle Edward or as ruggedly handsome as her uncle Emmett but they are something else. Something she could not describe accurately.

It doesn't help that they are baring their _very _muscular andwell chiselled chests.

They aren't too burly or too thin like her Uncle Edward in her opinion.

It is like nature refined them to be… just right.

His beautiful eyes find Angela's dark brown eyes; soon he becomes identical to Jacob.

Both are puddles of goo melted by beautiful women.

Despite the screaming of their natural instincts that her and her mother, their natural enemies, are in the room they are busy gawking at two girls.

Two irresistible Quileute boys or men or teenagers are here gawking at two girls which aren't her. That stings a bit because she may not be vain but she knows she is a somewhat good-looking. She is designed to be in order to attract preys.

Perhaps her vampire prowess or magnetic pull has no effect on wolves.

Oh well, she would never be able to get over the putrid odour of wet dog anyways.

"Jacob, you haven't spoken to me in days and… What happened to your long hair and why is your chest so well defined" Bella squeaks out, her entire face flushing red at the sight of her best friend's chest. Kesara smirks smugly, so the robot could have more tones and normal, teenage hormones without the presence of her uncle.

Though it isn't fair for Bella since even her heart is racing faster than it already does because of the sight of them.

But it gives her hope that Bella has escaped her shell without the help of her uncle.

As if the giant teddy finally realised two vampires are in the living room of his damsel, he stalks angrily towards her, his shoulders stiff as if they were risen hackles of a dog.

"Let me get rid of the leeches before I explain, Bella" Jacob growls, humorously Kesara waits for him to pee his mark on Bella and for him to start barking wildly at her. However she can't see if he would give them a free performance, Bella latches onto his arm and struggles to reign in her dog.

"You need to keep your pets on a leash Bella" her mom stands protectively in front of her, her mom's short height at 4 ft. 10 could fool you but she is a lethal little monster.

Jacob releases a feral growl and this time the other boy joins in.

The sound's chilling, worse than a loud battle cry because it's almost silent. Silent anger has always been categorized as the worse by Kesara. The silence is always full of more threatening promises.

"Jacob, Embry, that is enough or leave" Bella proclaims, finally Jacob stops struggling against her and Kesara can't help but feel a bit disappointed. She has never had a real fight with anyone, her parents or family would never allow such a thing.

Her eyes flicker to Angela, who is flabbergasted to say the least.

Her gaze flickers to Bella, she herself is flabbergasted.

The strength Bella is displaying continually surprises Kesara, her eyes flicker from Bella's stern expression to Jacob's angry expression, perhaps he made this change occur in Bella. Perhaps he is a good doggy for her.

Angela looks mystified at the occurrence, her dark brown eyes constantly flicker from the boys to her, and she whispers softly, "Do you… know each other?"

"It's a part of the thing that you can't know because it is well… a part of the thing" Bella clumsily explains.

"Bella, I need you to come with us to a tribe meeting, you and your friend" Jacob declares after sharing a look with Embry, the fleeting glare he gives her forces her to glare childishly back at him.

How rude of him not to invite her and her mother! The group of them could sort out what ever happened together! The audacity… her cheeks go darker red when remembers the treaty and she mentally slaps herself in the forehead.

"What, no, why must we?" a blush dusts Angela's cheek when Embry's evergreen eyes flicker towards her and she adds, "If you do mean me and not Kesara or Alice."

The heated gaze Embry gives Angela causes her friend's blush to darken and Kesara could hear her exhilarated heartbeat. The small, shy smile Angela gives him makes the boy's russet cheeks boil red.

Is she and he a thing?

Do they know each other?

They both resemble blushing brides at the moment.

"I know we don't know each other but… You could come as support for Bella" Embry smoothly lies, Kesara feels her fists clench and an overwhelming protective instinct for Angela fills her.

She wants to tear this shifter's head off, could he be targeting her to get to her?

Could the Quileute tribe be planning something against them?

No, of course not… Kesara knows she must be losing it to think that. They protect the people of this area, they would never hurt them. That is the tribe's motto for goodness sake and the reason why they are warily of her family.

"Okay," Angela answers and Kesara gapes openly at her friend.

This is her friend, the one who over-analyses everything and she just agreed easily.

In fact she seems hypnotised by Embry.

Her dark brown eyes seem to be drowning happily in the evergreen pools belonging to the Quileute.

Not that Kesara could blame her since she was a moment ago hypnotised by the boy's good looks.

"Good, you finally want to talk this out. I was coming over with Angela before we were interrupted anyways" Bella comments.

"Ah, so that is why you are so dressed up. You look so beautiful Bella, we could work on your make-up but nature really works for you. The dress is stunning for you, it is a dress made to impress" her mom comments, perhaps she had had similar thoughts as her when she noticed the way Bella is dressed.

The approval from Alice only makes Bella blush and avert her eyes from Jacob; the boy seems quite pleased with the news and sports a blush himself.

Kesara looks at Angela; she couldn't help but feel that the shifters would be telling her the truth soon. She feels that she should be telling her herself but…

Deep down, despite knowing Angela would want her to tell her, she feels that maybe it is better this way.

That somehow fate made her screw up purposely, made her run away from Canada with her mom tailing her, made her come to Bella's instead of Angela's, just so she could be standing here.

"You should go Angie, I will… I will be at home waiting to talk to you."

Hopefully she didn't lose the wonderful Angela Webber's friendship or else she wouldn't be able to stay at Forks.

She would runaway for Angela's sake and her own.

Though it would hurt her heart, her heart seems quite attached to Forks and the weeks away only broke it. It made her incomplete like she needed to return.

Maybe Forks has become her home.

"Okay, I don't know why but I feel like its right to go with you" Angela confesses mostly to Embry rather than Jacob but the latter seems quite immersed with Bella to really notice her talking regardless.

Hopefully she has made the right decision by letting the shifters tell Angela the truth.

* * *

**Please review, it will honestly make me happy and motivate me more.**


End file.
